


Ever the Calm

by nanrea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Painting, Dream Bubbles, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/pseuds/nanrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>diamonds 5eva!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rydia (ungarmax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/gifts).



It was nice, in those long moments of eternity, to find a place where the masks could drop and the calm could take hold, and a person to help bring those moments of peace to pass.


End file.
